gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hate on Me
''Hate on Me - piosenka wykonana w odcinku Throwdown. Jest zaśpiewana przez "Dzieciaki Sue", które zostały oddzielone od reszty chórzystów, żeby poczuły się niekomfortowo. Solówki dostały Mercedes i Tina.'' Tekst Mercedes: If I could give you the world On a silver platter Would it even matter? You'd still be mad at me If I can find in all this A dozen roses That I would give to you You'd still be miserable 'Cause in reality I'm gon' be who I be And I don't feel no faults For all the lies that you bought You can try as you may Bring me down but I say That it ain't up to you Gonna on do what you do Mercedes z Dzieciakami Sue: Hate on me hater Now or Later Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Dzieciaki Sue: Go head and hate) Go head and hate on me hater 'Cause I'm not afraid of What I got, I paid for You can hate on me Mercedes: Ooh, if I gave you peaches Out of my own garden And I made you a peach pie Would you slap me high? Wonder if I gave you diamonds Out of my own room Would you feel the love in that Or ask why not the moon If I gave you sanity For the whole of humanity And had all the solutions For the pain and pollution Mercedes z Dzieciakami Sue: No matter where I live Despite the things I give Mercedes: You will always be this way So go ahead and Mercedes z Dzieciakami Sue: Hate on me hater Now or Later 'Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Dzieciaki Sue: Go head and hate) Go head and hate on me hater Cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for You can hate on me Hate on me hater Now or Later 'Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Dzieciaki Sue: You can not hate on me) Go head and hate on me hater (Dzieciaki Sue: My mind is free) Cause I'm not afraid of (Dzieciaki Sue: My destiny) What I got I paid for (Dzieciaki Sue: So shall) You can hate on me (Tina: You can not hate on me!) Now or Later 'Cause I'm gonna do me You'll be mad baby (Tina: So shall it be) (Dzieciaki Sue: You can not hate on me) Go head and hate on me hater (Dzieciaki Sue: My mind is free) Cause I'm not afraid of (Dzieciaki Sue: My destiny) What I got I paid for (Tina: So shall it be) You can hate on me Hate on me hater Now or Later (Dzieciaki Sue: My mind is free) Cause I'm gonna do me (Dzieciaki Sue: My destiny) You'll be mad baby (Tina: So shall, so shall it be) (Dzieciaki Sue: You can not hate on me) Go head and hate on me hater (Dzieciaki Sue: My mind is free) Cause I'm not afraid of (Dzieciaki Sue: My destiny) What I got I paid for (Dzieciaki Sue: So shall it be) You can hate on me (Mercedes: Yeah) Ciekawostki *Chris nie lubił nagrywania tego numeru, bo miał na sobie ciężkie, gorące ubranie. *Jedna z niewielu piosenek, gdzie chórki nagrywali aktorzy. Galeria 300px-Glee hate on me-0.jpg Hateonme.jpg Glee-throwdown-hate-on-me.jpg Hateonme (1).jpg HateonMe.gif 418029 1271002436138 full.jpg Hate on Me.jpg Tumblr ln296bqYWd1qays5a.jpg Filmy thumb|right|250 pxthumb|left|250 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Throwdown